Fate is an Interesting Thing
by DoctorWhoRules
Summary: Audrey has always been a fan of harry potter but, now she's sucked into the harry potter world during the second wizard war. Follow Audrey during the war and learn what she and percy went through Rate T for later on


A/n: Hello, So here's my story. I love the Percy/Audrey stories so decided to write one. I got a new computer recently and my old one crashed ( While most of the files went bye bye) so it will be a while before I update on my other story because I forgot about it… so yah… Anyways my name is Audrey so I base Audrey off of me because no one knows what she's like I hope no one thinks I'm conceited for basing her off of me

Disclaimer: I don't own any character is this story, if I did a lot of people in hp would be alive..

Chapter 1 ~ What in Merlin's name is going on? ~

Beep Beep Beep

Oh god is it morning already? I'm so sleepy. Five more minutes that's all and then I'll get up for work, I promise.

Beep Beep Beep

Aghh.. Can't the damn thing turn itself off? I rolled over on my stomach to reach my alarm clock to turn it off. I always keep it on the other side on the bed so I have to move to turn it off. The theory behind my alarm clock is that if I move to turn it off, I'll get up faster.

"Bloody hell babe, I know you hate mornings but is it absolutely necessary to crush me." Said the hottest British guy I have ever seen in my life… wait what the hell is a guy doing in my bed. So, what comes next is in my opinion what any girl in my situation would do, I screamed, and he's pulls out his wand.

"Oh my fucking goddess! Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?" I stared at him. "Wait a minute is that wand. Okay bucko I love Harry Potter too, but that is no reason to point a wand in the room like there's an f-in' demantor in here, and further more where the hell am I because this ain't my room at my dad's? Answer now!" I looked at him with the sternest look. I need answer, and fast. It's not every day you wake up with a stranger in your bed, and to find out it wasn't your bed in the first place.

"Audrey, clam down its okay honey. It's stress from work that has you freaking out. I got my wand out because you screamed I thought a death eater or something along the lines came, and what's with the, I love Harry Potter too? Dear, is there something you're not telling me?" The man that was in my bed gave me the sweetest look ever. "And you know very well who I am. Percy Weasley, your husband." He stated it as the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of chores you're Percy Weasley." I laughed. "Yeah, sure and I'm Johnny Cash."

"Audrey…" He looked at me with so much worry and concerned. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the fact I woke up with him randomly, I'd like to get to know him better.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I know you ain't Percy, the Gryffindor prat who changes into a sweet guy and my favorite character." I simply stated, but then he looked even more confused. "You know Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, Daniel Radcliff, Emma Waston, the films, the books…. Anything?"

"I know Harry but the others I'm not sure about. Hun, Harry off to fight You-Know-Who. Remember?"

That's when I started to break down and cry. Even though I had dreams of waking up in the Harry Potter world, this was so unreal. Supposedly this is Percy Weasley and I'm married to him! Percy came over to confront me, and I accepted it. I cried on his shoulder and for once didn't care. I do know something, with Percy I for some reason feel like I can be myself. He did look like Percy from the books red hair, freckles, pale skin, and horn-rimmed glasses. He was very handsome too. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up hours later in the very same bed. When, I woke I started to examine my surroundings. I notice that I was cover in thick blankets, and had a wet rag on my forehead. When, I looked to my left there was a luke warm cup of tea and the bedside table. The room itself was neat and organized, unlike my room at home. Anyone who knows me knows that I can be a mess at times. The room was also very pretty. Two sides of the wall where painted a bright, but dark red while the others were off-white. All the furniture was a dark wood color. The walls were nearly bear except for a wizarding picturing.

"Ah you're up. How do you feel? Here's a new cup of tea." He walked over and put the tea over on the bedside and began to check me up. His hands were cold but it felt nice on my skin. He reached over and kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but, leaning in. His lips felt so nice on my forehead just like his hands, I wonder what his lips feel like on my lips. What are you talking about Audrey you just meet him only a few seconds ago. But, for so reason I feel like I knew him for longer than that.

"No fever, that's good. Hmm.. do you still not remember things? Do you know who I am?"

"Why would I have a fever?"

"Well, when you passed put I notice how warm you were, so I took your temperature. You had a low-grade fever. Nothing big. So?"

"So, what?"

"My question."

"Oh yeah, that. Sorry. Umm… Yes and no.." I said in a very small voice.

"Audrey.."

"Fine but, be warned that what I'm about to tell is a little bit weird." I started him in eyes to wait for some signal to let me know when to begin. After a while of starting at him and still seeing the uncertainty in his eyes I asked him something in hope that it would help the situation. "Fine, do you have some veritaserum?"

"Veritaserum?"

"Yeah, that way you know I have to be telling the truth no matter of crazy or absurd the story is. It will help you believe that I'm telling the truth. Right?"

"I guess.."

"Come on Percy, this is the best option, unless you got a better plan?"

"Alright, one sec'" Percy got up from where he was setting on the bed and went out of the room. As soon as he left he was back. This time he was back with a small vile of some potion. I knew it had to be the veritaserum that I told him to go fetch. He sat down in front of me and carefully holds it up in front of me. "You know how to use this, right?"

"Yeah, don't you just swallow it, like any other potion?"

"Umm.. yeah of chores."I grabbed the bottle from him and drank the potion. The potion had a bitter taste to it. I closed my eyes and swallowed the potions. I put the potion on the end table and faced him.

"Alright, tell me the story." Percy said with eagerness in his eyes.

"Umm.. Perce shouldn't you ask me a question, like what's my name, first?" I thought Percy was supposed to be the smart one in book, you know the one with the plan but, right now he was helpless. Then, again if you wife woke up asking who the hell are you won't you act the same. I know if I was in Percy's shoe I would be just like him except I might cry but, that's being a girl right? Right.

"What's your name?" I rolled my eyes at him, clearly he was helpless. In a way he reminded me of a puppy without his owner waiting for the owner to call him by his name and something like, just kidding did you really think I would forget you. It's not like it was my fault I didn't do this on propose. Looking at his sad, needing eyes I wanted to kick the cruel fates for putting him through this torture. I told him my name, without making a comment about him saying the very question I told him to ask me.

"Where I come from, this world is fiction. Everything dealing with You-Know-Who and Harry Potter is in a book written by J.K. Rowling. You know I'm telling the truth because of the fact I'm under veritaserum. I woke this mourning thinking I was in my bed in the states. Ironically I was reading a fanfiction about you. I don't know how this is possible but, I don't know this world. I do but, not like this. Back home this is just a very popular book, and I'm just a little fan girl." I took a break to see how he was handling what I told him so far.

"What is 'fanfiction'?" Out of all the things to ask me, this boy has to ask about fanfiction.

"Fanfiction, is a way of people for all over the world write about their favorite books, or whatever. They mostly write stories on things they wished would have happen in the story or what they want to happen."

"And you read one about me you said?"

"Yeah, I did and what of it?" I dared him.

"Nothing, just why me?"

"I've always loved your character so why not?"

"Nothing, I just I don't understand is all."

"What you don't think your amazing is that it?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I thing you are amazing just the way you are." I laughed as I sang the last part.

"Is that from a song?"

"Yeah, a muggle song." I had to laugh at the fact I said muggle. Percy believed me, partly because of the veritaserum, and I was happy. Percy joined in laughing with me. We both laugh until we had tears in our eyes. It felt good to laugh like this, it's been a while. Percy was easy to laugh with; maybe being sucked into the Harry Potter world wasn't bad after all.

A/n: Soo there's chapter 1 I will update asap! But it helps when you reviews plz Review and tell me what you think

Love, Audrey =)


End file.
